I thought you loved me
by Luvchubbyunicorns
Summary: Ian and Anthony were a happy couple until she came along...
1. Chapter 1

Ian's P.O.V  
>I ran far far away from him with tears in my eyes,i couldn't belive what i had just heard<br>"Ian we need to talk"  
>"What is it?" I said alittle scared<br>"Ian i...i'm sorry but..."  
>i knew what was coming next<br>"I think we should just stay friends"  
>my whole world shattered<br>so did my heart...  
>so i got up and ran he called my name and said that he was sorry but nouthing in the world could make up for what he just said<br>i found my little hiding spot,a place where no one would see me or hear me  
>I bawled my eyes out i couldn't take it in.<br>_I thought he loved me i really did_.

Anthony's P.O.V  
>I took a breath and called out to Ian<br>"Ian we need to talk"  
>he walks over and sits down next to me<br>"Ian i...i'm sorry but..."  
>i couldn't say the rest ,i looked at him he was terrified about what i would say next<br>"I think we should just stay friends" i finally got out  
>he had tears in his eyes he got up and ran<br>"Ian...IAN!"  
>he kept runing<br>"I'm so sorry" i said while crying  
><em>it's not me its her...<em>  
>then my phone started to make noise<br>"Its her.."  
>"Hey babe is it done?" the female voice asks<br>"Yes Kalel it is" i say with disgust  
>"Don't talk to me like that!, unless you want your little boyfriend to suffer" with a sickening sweet voice<br>"Shut up" i snapped at her  
>"Now now don't get mad at least now he'll be safe"<br>she was right i wasn't going to let her hurt him  
>"Come home straight away"<p>

Kalels P.O.V  
>Ah Anthony trying to protect Wittle Ian hecox,even if he did do what i say he will still be punished<br>He stole MY fiance  
>He canclled MY wedding<br>And now he will pay.

*Author's note*  
>Just saying i have NO HATE for Kalel this is just a little thing i thought of<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ian's P.O.V  
><em>Why would he do that we never got into a fight or anything like that <em>i meam was it somthing i said?  
>I sat on my bed an thought for a moment.<br>_Actually Anthony was acting alittle weird last week.._

"Anthony hurry up i gotta pee!"  
>"I'm almost done just wait!"<br>"Auuuuuuug!"  
>I lean against the wall waiting him to finish when i hear a muffled buzzing noise coming from the living room.<br>I go and see that anthony's phone was stuck in between the couch cushions i get i out and i look to see who's calling  
><em>Kalel?<em>  
>"Okay i'm done!"<br>I go to Anthony  
>"Why was Kalel calling you?"<br>Anthony looks Alarmed and grabs the phone off me  
>"Oh um she just needs help for uuuhh editing this video she's making"<br>"Oh what video is she making?"  
>"Oh you know just some DIY thing.."<br>"Cool"

_Yeah he was acting weird when i asked about kalel_


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony's P.O.V  
>"Oh god...Oh god..Oh god..what have i done"<br>"I wish this had never happened!"

"Why was Kalel calling you?"  
><em>What the hell?!<em>  
>i quickly snatch the phone off of him<br>"Oh um she just needs help for uuuhh editing this video she's making"  
>"Oh what video is she making?"<br>"Oh you know just some DIY thing.."  
>"Cool"<br>When he walks away to go pee i run into my room  
><em>why the hell is she calling me<em>  
>so i answer<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hello Anthony"<br>"What the firetruck do you want Kalel"  
>"I heard your dating Ian he's not right for you"<br>"What makes you so sure"  
>"Cause he's not ment to be with you i am"<br>"Kalel we are over why can't you accept that!"  
>"No your the only one for me and i'm the only one for you Anthony"<br>_Oh my god_  
>"No besides Kalel i'm Gay and i love Ian not you he treats me better i know he loves me and he doesn't beat me!"<br>She went silent for a moment  
><em>Thats not good<em>  
>then she finally answers<br>"I'll do it again if you don't get back with me"  
>Then i went silent<br>"Ah i see now i have your attention,you know what will get your attention more...if i do it to your precious boyfriend as well!"  
>"You wouldn't dare you b..."<br>"Try me" She say with a smug voice  
><em>i went silent again<em>  
>"its ether you get back with me or he suffers"<br>_i can't say yes,i love Ian i don't want to hurt him!.But if i don't Kalel will i have no choice_  
>"fine Kalel you win i'll be with you"<br>"Oh Anthony baby i knew you would come around!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ian's P.O.V  
>I sat in my room trying to clear my mind but i couldn't stop thinking about Anthony.<br>_Is this a good idea? oh whatever_  
>I walk into Anthony's room and lie down on his bed i put my head on his pillow and start crying<br>"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!"  
>I shout and throw his pillow across the room something falls out<br>What was that?  
>I go over too look at what it is<br>"Oh my god.."  
>It was Anthony's Journal<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ian's P.O.V  
>I walked towards the black book on the floor picked it up and looked at it<br>_Should i do this?...i have to its the only way I'll ever get answers _  
>I opened the book and flipped through the pages,what he had written inside was mostly just happy things like<p>

19th Jan  
>Today Ian took me to the movies we saw Jurassic Park in 3D it was pretty good the dinosaurs look really freaky in 3D but since our seat didn't have an armrest i could snuggle into him if i got scared it was perfect!<p>

_I remember that...he was adorable _  
>I didn't want to take lots of time flipping through all the pages so i just decided to keep on looking until i found this month<br>"Nope nope nope ahhh yes here we go"

3rd Feb  
>I got a call from Kalel today for like the 500th time,but this phone call wasn't like the other calls s-she found a way to get to me she said that if i didn't get back with her...she would beat me again<p>

I was shocked i never knew that Kalel beat Anthony,I didn't want to read any more but i felt like i was getting somewhere so i continued

she also said she would do it to Ian as well ,can't let her hurt him i have no choice but to give in.  
>i'm sorry Ian<p>

I sat down and processed this  
>"i can't let Kalel just control him like that i have to go save him!"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ian's P.O.V  
>I grabbed my keys and started to rush towards the door,Melanie was outside when i came out<p>

"Hey Ian! I came to see if you're okay i haven't heard from you since you told me about the break up"  
>"Oh sorry Mel things have been...difficult the past week,I really appreciate you coming over but I really have to go right now sorry!"<br>"Oh okay bye!"  
>I give her a smile and a wave and leave.<p>

Anthony's P.O.V  
>Ever since I left Ian I haven't stopped thinking about him,how I made the wrong decision,how I thought breaking up with him would make him safe it ended up hurting him,This has to stop now,I walk over to Kalel and poked her on the back<p>

"Yes babe?"  
>"I'm leaving you I love Ian not you"<br>She stays silent but then gets up to face me  
>"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Anthony...you see you made a promise that you would be with me and know your breaking it!"<br>"You goddamn right I am! you never let me leave the house..."

"You never let me talk to anyone"  
>"Shut up.."<br>"You even took my FREAKING phone!"  
>"I SAID SHUT UP!"<br>Out of nowhere she gets a metal ruler and starts to beat me with it.

Ian's P.O.V

I pull up to Kalels house and knock on the door  
>"KALEL! KALEL OPEN UP I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ANTHONY!"<br>She opens the door i see Anthony unconscious behind her  
>"ANTHONY!"<br>I start to run towards him when Kalel grabs me  
>"Oh hello Mr Hecox what a surprise are you here to join your boyfriend?<br>she pushes a rag over my mouth and I try to escape but I can't,as I start to fall unconscious all I can think about is Anthony and how much Kalel is gonna pay when I wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony's P.O.V

I wake up and see that i'm tied to a chair and across from me I see Ian tied to a chair

"Ian...IAN!"

"Ah your awake!"

I turn to see Kalel smiling at me

"LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A B-"

"Don't waste your breath for him you'll need it for later"

The hell is that supposed to mean?

Ian starts to wake up

"Ah i see you have joined us too Ian!"

"Anthonyyy..." he whimpers

"You see Ian when Anthony when you broke up me I was in deep DEEP pain and know your gonna feel pain to!"

She pulls out a knife and starts to laugh

"NO! KALEL PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"Its too late Anthony i'm gonna kill him i'm gonna let you see him take his last breath as his blood slowly drips down to the floor"

"Why...why are you doing this"

"Because i want you to feel utter despair"

"Say goodbye!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ian's P.O.V

"Say goodbye!"

I feel the tip of the knife on my chest

"SACRAMETO POLICE PUT THE WEAPON DOWN! OR WE WILL FIRE"

Kalel drops the weapon.

"Kalel Cullen you are Under arrest for Abuse you have the right to remain silent Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law"

The police unties us and Anthony and I run towards each other

"Ian are you okay are you hurt?"

"No i'm fine..Anthony i found your journal why did you never tell me about Kalel?"

"Beacuse it was in the past i thought it was all done and over with"

"Well the good thing is that your safe..who the hell sent in the police anyway?"

"Neighbours?"

"Oh my gosh Ian Anthony are you okay?"

"Melanie? why are you here?"

"Ian i followed you here you where acting strange and i was worried i saw what she did to you i'm so glad your okay!"

"I'm so glad you stopped over! Melanie you saved my life thank you"

I give her a hug and Anthony and I walk out

"Anthony?"

He stops

"Yea?"

"This past week i realised i love you and i need you,your the only one for me"

I get down on one knee

"Anthony Padilla will you marry me?

I see a smile grow wide across his face

"Of course!" he chocks while tears of joy run down his face

THE END


End file.
